


surviving

by righthandcat



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-02 23:35:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2830106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/righthandcat/pseuds/righthandcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I saw his scars―the visible ones―and saw how breaking him had not made him any less beautiful. If anything, he stood stronger, because he’d survived.” - for kanekisempress / EmpressNuz</p>
            </blockquote>





	surviving

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EmpressNuz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmpressNuz/gifts).



[](http://s1379.photobucket.com/user/kkanekichan/media/TGExchange1__zps97a6f07a.jpg.html) [](http://s1379.photobucket.com/user/kkanekichan/media/TGExchange2__zpsf9ac7cc4.jpg.html) [](http://s1379.photobucket.com/user/kkanekichan/media/TGExchange3__zps8917ffef.jpg.html) [](http://s1379.photobucket.com/user/kkanekichan/media/TGExchange4__zpsafd1a7d7.jpg.html) [](http://s1379.photobucket.com/user/kkanekichan/media/TGExchange5__zps19ad039b.jpg.html) [](http://s1379.photobucket.com/user/kkanekichan/media/TGExchange5__zps19ad039b.jpg.html)[](http://s1379.photobucket.com/user/kkanekichan/media/TGExchange9_zps2be35a73.png.html)[](http://s1379.photobucket.com/user/kkanekichan/media/TGExchange8__zps8b85e0ec.jpg.html)[](http://s1379.photobucket.com/user/kkanekichan/media/TGExchange11__zps15ad9e4e.jpg.html)

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this!  
> A happy ending for both Kaneki's.


End file.
